Because Lilly Told Me So
by Midori12
Summary: When a girl asks Izaya to help her get Mikado and Masaomi to realize their feelings for each other, things don't end up going as planned. Actually, they never really had a plan at all... So what now? - Mikida, Mikado x Kida; for NearKunn


**Okay, so I got asked to do a Mikida fic by my good friend NearKunn, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I know Izaya's probably OOC, but his role in this story is more of a comical one rather than…how he normally is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Because Lilly Told Me So<strong>

"You're Orihara Izaya-san, correct?"

Izaya Orihara, dressed in his usual black attire and jacket, turned around to face a teenage girl with short blonde hair and glasses. They were in the middle of downtown Ikebukuro at one of the busiest times of day, but her voice carried loudly enough through the crowd for Izaya to here her clearly. She had a stern, determined look on her face.

"And you must be…NearKunn, correct?" Izaya asked, eyeing her curiously. "I must say, with the Kunn part of your name, I was wrong to assume you were a boy."

"You can call me Lilly," the girl said. "I need you help!"

"Ah, Lilly-chan, that is my job as an information broker," Izaya smiled slyly. "What is it that you need?"

"I need you to help me get two of my friends together. As a couple."

Izaya frowned."…That is _not _my job as an information broker. Who do you think I am, a matchmaker?"

"Someone who can help me," Lilly clenched her fists. "Please, I'll pay you whatever you want. I'll even come with you and help you out. I just can't do it on my own. I've asked one of my really close friends to help me, but together we can't get the job done. I've heard you're good at what you do, and I just…I just want your help. Please, Orihara-san."

Izaya observed her expression closely. She was _pleading _for his help. Anybody who sounded like they desperately needed his help to get the job done…Izaya just couldn't pass up on this offer, no matter what it was.

"Fine. It sounds like it could be fun doing something else for once. And you'll pay me whatever I ask?"

"U-um, whatever I can afford. I mean, I'll pay what you want!" Izaya could tell that she really didn't have as much money as she claimed to be able to pay him if he asked for it.

"Forget it, I won't ask for much. I just ask that this task be really fun for me. If not, I might just ask for more than you can afford."

"…F-fine! As long as you help me!" Lilly said, a hopeful look gleaming in her bright eyes.

"All right, then." Izaya stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket. "So, who are your friends?"

* * *

><p>"Pffftt!" Izaya spit out his juice in shock. "Ryuugamine Mikado and Masaomi Kida?!"<p>

"Of course!" Lilly smiled in excitement. Then she paused at Izaya's reaction. "Wait, do you know them?"

"Wait, wait…you want to get _those _two together? As in _romantically?_"

"Yes! I know for sure that Ryuugamine is in love with Kida, but Ryuugamine won't pursue his feelings because he's worried that Kida will lose his respect for him. Plus, Kida _claims _to be head over heels in love with girls, so Ryuugamine doesn't think it would ever work between the two of them. It's depressing to watch," Lilly explained.

"Hold on, why did you emphasize the word 'claims?'"

"Because, honestly, I think that Kida always announcing his love for women is a front."

"A front? You think that he doesn't like women? How do you know?"

"I don't. It's a guess."

Izaya facepalmed. "This may not be as fun as I hoped…especially considering I know both of them and they are both men, one of who obsesses over, hold on, let me think…WOMEN!"

"Hey, don't yell at me. That's what we're here for. They have to get them together."

Izaya made a sour face. "I'll give it a few hours before this plan fails…"

"Shut up!" Lilly boldly elbowed Izaya. "Oh, here comes Anri-chan!"

A very busty teenage girl with glasses stumbled as she approached Izaya and Lilly. "H-hello."

"Anri-chan! Glad you could come!" Lilly exclaimed. "Now we're ready to put this plan in action!"

"…What if they don't show up?" Izaya asked.

"Oh, they will," Lilly said, pulling out a cell phone. She began punching in numbers and held the phone up to her ear. "Ryuugamine! Hey, it's Lilly! Yeah, hey, do you want to hang out with us today? I mean, Anri-chan, Kida, and I. Yeah, Kida's with us. Uh-huh. Yeah, in front of the station at two. Okay, see you then!" Lilly hung up. "Okay, next!"

"How are you going to get Kida-kun here?" Anri questioned.

"Like this," Lilly dialed another number. "Kida! Hey! This is Lilly, what's going on? No plans today? Well, what if I can set you up with the hottest girl at school? Um, yeah…her. Yep. Be here at the station at two. Don't keep her waiting! 'Bye!" She hung up.

"…And he didn't even question you about that?" Izaya couldn't believe Kida _bought _that. "And you don't think he likes _girls?_"

"When I meant the hottest girl at school, I did _not _expect him to say Kugimiya Haruki." Lilly stuck her tongue out in disgust. Anri shivered.

"Um, I'm guessing this Kugimiya chick isn't all that glamorous, huh?" Izaya assumed.

"Yeah, there's the hint that Kida doesn't really like girls. I mean, seriously? _Kugimiya?_"

Lilly shook her head.

"Okay… So, what do we do when Kida discovers Kugimiya isn't at the station waiting for him?"

"Orihara-san, aren't you supposed to be the one helping me? Why are you asking me all the questions?" Lilly grabbed Izaya and Anri's hands. "C'mon! We gotta go get ready!"

* * *

><p>"M-Mikado?"<p>

"Masaomi!" Mikado beamed as he saw Masaomi standing there by himself. "I'm glad we get to hang out today! Wait, where's Sonohara-san and Lilly-chan?"

"Huh? Anri and Lilly? What are you talking about?" Masaomi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I wasn't even expecting you here!"

"What? Are you sure?" Mikado scratched his short, dark hair. "But I thought—? Oh, hold on. My phone's beeping." He reached in his pocket for his phone and flipped it up. He had a text message from Lilly that read, _Srry! Anri got sick at last min! Got 2 take care of her! D: _"Oh. Well, I guess Anri's sick…"

"I still don't understand what that has to do with—oh, wait, now I got a message," Masaomi checked his phone. "I got one from Lilly, too…" It read,_ Kugimiya had last min plans sooooo date is canceled, srry!_ "Huh, the date's canceled. Wait, why isn't Kugimiya texting me…?"

"Well, I guess it's just us, huh?" Mikado blushed. He hadn't gotten much of a chance to hang out with Masaomi recently due to focusing on his studies. "Um, wanna hang out?"

"Sure. I don't have any other plans…"

"G-great!" Mikado smiled. "Well, what should we do first?"

"MOVIES!"

"Huh?" Mikado looked over. "Who just shouted that?"

"Movies? Hey, why don't we go see a movie, Mikado?" Kida asked, apparently ignoring the random, obnoxious yelling from nearby. "Action Hero Ninja Suishou is out. Let's go check that out!"

"U-um, okay…" Mikado shrugged off the strange shouting and followed Masaomi to the movie theater.

…

A few feet away in a behind a huge bush, Lilly, Anri, and Izaya had witnessed the whole scene.

"Lilly, what the hell was that?" Izaya yelled at Lilly once Mikado and Masaomi were out of sight. "You just almost blew our cover by doing that!"

"I had to throw out a suggestion!" Lilly remarked. "The movies would be a great place to start! One of them falls asleep, preferably Kida, and then he'll rest his head on Ryuugamine's shoulder! So romantic! Or maybe Ryuugamine will make a bold move and grab Kida's hand! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"…Why did I agree to do this with you?" Izaya rolled his eyes.

"But what are we going to do?" Anri asked. "Are we going to watch them in the movie theater?"

"Well, I kinda have been wanting to see Ninja Suishou…" Izaya said.

"We kinda have to," Lilly said. "We won't know if anything happens unless we observe them ourselves."

"Doesn't that bring the risk of them seeing us, though?" Anri questioned.

"We'll be okay," Lilly assured her. "Now let's follow them!"

* * *

><p>"It's been an hour and nothing has happened…" Lilly frowned. "Kida has been enjoying the hell out of this movie and Ryuugamine…doesn't seem to really care for it."<p>

"If anything, he just looks happy being with Kida-kun." Anri observed. "Mikado-kun really likes Kida-kun, huh?"

"Yeah," Lilly smiled. "And we shall get them together by the end of today!"

"Those are pretty big goals, don't you think?" Izaya sipped on his soda, somewhat enthralled by the movie.

"It'll happen. I know it." Lilly wasn't paying any attention to the movie, instead eyeing Mikado and Masaomi, hopeful that something would happen between them.

Suddenly, Mikado's eyes began to flutter. They soon closed and he tilted his head, resting it on Masaomi's shoulder.

"Ah!" Lilly unintentionally shouted, causing Izaya to quickly cover her mouth.

"You're gonna get us kicked out!" Izaya whispered while Lilly flailed her arms about, struggling to breathe. "I want to finish this movie!"

"Umph! Bastard!" Lilly slapped Izaya, which caused him to let go of her.

"Seriously? You _hit _me?" Now Izaya was being the loud one. "You're gonna get it!"

* * *

><p>"Why'd you have to get us kicked out, Orihara-san?" Lilly huffed as the trio sat on a bench across from the theater.<p>

"WHAT?" Now that Izaya had the freedom to yell, he would proceed to do so. "I WAS TRYING TO ENJOY THE MOVIE AND YOU SLAPPED ME!"

"I was _this_ close," Lilly visibly showed the amount she was talking by leaving half an inch of room between her index finger and thumb, "to witnessing something amazing, and you had to ruin it!"

"_I _ruined it? You really want me to," Izaya reached in his jacket and pulled out his signature flick-blade, "cut you, don't you?"

"You wouldn't."

"You're testing me."

"Bring it!"

"Guys! Please, stop!" Anri waved her hands in between the two feuding individuals. "We're supposed to be working together, not fighting!"

"…Fine," Izaya and Lilly both said in unison, turning away from one another.

"…This will be a long day if you guys don't stop fighting," Anri sighed.

"Hey, people are coming out of the theater," Lilly said. Among the crowd were an excited Masaomi and a sleepy-looking Mikado. "Ryuugamine just woke up from his nap! We missed that shocking development!"

"What shocking development?" Izaya remarked. "Watching Mikado catch some Z's?"

Lilly glared at him. Izaya glared back, resulting in an ultimate stare down.

"Huh? Izaya-kun?" a girl wearing a long black dress and hat approached the bench, having noticed Izaya from a distance. "I knew it was you!"

"Erika?" Izaya lost the stare down as he glanced over at Erika Karisawa. "What are you doing here? Where's the friend you normally hang out with?"

"Walker? Oh, he's sick today, so I was making a quick trip to the convenience store to by some cold medicine," she replied. "…What about you? What are you doing?"

"…Helping—or attempting to help, whatever—these girls try to bring two people into a romantic relationship. Don't ask me why I'm doing this…because I don't know…"

"Wow. Didn't know you were in that line of business."

"I'm not."

"So, who's the lucky soon-to-be couple?"

"Those two," Lilly pointed out the raven and blond-haired boys, looking like they were debating what to do next.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Erika's eyes looked like they were sparkling. "It's like a fujoshi's _dream _to witness a real life blossoming relationship between two males! And they're teenagers! Daring and bold! I want in on this!"

"Um, okay!" Lilly threw a thumbs-up. "The more the merrier!"

"So, what's happened so far?" Erika sat down on the now-crowded bench, eager to hear some juicy details.

As Lilly began explaining what had happened up to this point to Erika, Anri noticed Masaomi and Mikado begin to walk away.

"Um, Lilly-chan?" Anri interrupted. "Mikado-kun and Kida-kun are walking away…"

"What?" Lilly and Erika spun around. "We have to do something!"

"But what are they going to do next?" Erika wondered. "If things are going to progress any further, they need to step it up!"

"I have an idea…" Lilly whipped out her cell phone again.

…

On the other side of the street, Mikado received a text message.

"It's from Lilly-chan," Mikado made a face, wondering about all these texts and phone calls he had been getting from her all day.

"What's it say?" Masaomi asked.

"…Ice cream?" Mikado read the text in confusion.

"Ice cream? Hey, that actually sounds good!" Masaomi threw his arms up in the air. "Let's go get some! Oh, I want vanilla cone with cookie pieces! Doesn't that sound good?"

"Sure. I don't know what kind I'll get…" Yet again, Mikado shrugged off the strange feeling of being watched and walked with Masaomi to their next destination.

…By the bench, Erika and Lilly perked up.

"Time to follow them!" Erika and Lilly grabbed the wrists of Izaya and Anri and began running off behind the boys.

* * *

><p>"They are enjoying it thoroughly… Especially the blond…" Erika squinted her eyes, trying to get a good view of Masaomi and Mikado's table from where her group was sitting. They made sure they were close enough to see the boys but far enough away for them not to notice Erika and the rest.<p>

"Oh, that's Kida," Lilly remarked, not able to see them from where she was sitting. There was a wall in her way. "I wanna see! Orihara-san, why don't we switch spots?"

"…Why am I even still here if I'm not even contributing to anything?" Izaya asked, reluctantly choosing to switch spots with Lilly.

"I don't know. You agreed to help me."

"What?! Are you serious right now?!" Izaya yelled.

…

Mikado turned around from his seat. He thought he heard a familiar voice, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong, Mikado?" Kida asked, happily licking his ice cream.

"Nothing. I thought I heard someone I knew," Mikado faced Masaomi. "Um, are you enjoying that ice cream?" He asked sarcastically, watching Masaomi wolf down the frozen treat.

"Are you kidding? This is the best!" Masaomi beamed. "Who knows why Lilly sent that message about ice cream, but I'm glad she did."

"Yeah…" Mikado shook his head and continued eating his own ice cream.

…

"Shut up!" Now Lilly was the one holding her hand on Izaya's mouth to silence him. "We're gonna get caught!"

"Lilly, I swear—!" Izaya said through gritted teeth before Erika interrupted.

"Hey! The blond one has ice cream all over his face! This is so the perfect opportunity for the raven-haired kid to lick the ice cream off of him!"

"Kida's the blond and Ryuugamine's the raven," Lilly addressed their names to Erika. "Wait, did you say lick the ice cream off? Oh my gosh!" Lilly shoved Izaya aside, almost knocking him out of his chair. "I wanna see! Do it, Ryuugamine! Do it!"

Anri was quiet as she watched Erika's and Lilly's eyes glow as they fantasized their dream scene. She sipped on her juice through a straw.

…

"Um, Masaomi?" Mikado was circling his cheek, indicating something to Masaomi. "You got a little…right here…"

"Oh, that's fine!" Masaomi laughed. "Why don't you lick it off for me?" he winked.

Mikado's heart jumped while two people far behind him suddenly gasped. "U-um, M-Masaomi…?" he stuttered, not knowing how to react.

"Haha! I'm just kidding! You wouldn't do that!" Masaomi quickly wiped the mess from his face. "You shoulda seen your face!"

Mikado let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, while the two people behind him groaned.

"You almost done? I'm finished!" Masaomi held up his empty bowl, then suddenly threw it down on the table.

"Yeah, I'm almost done…" Mikado smiled as he continued eating at his own pace.

…

"Argh! He even offered! Kirigamine shouldn't have paused, he should have just gone for it!" Erika slammed her fist on the table.

"It's Ryuugamine…" Lilly corrected. "He's not an air conditioner…"

"Damn! Oh, wait, now they're leaving! We gotta go follow them!"

"Again?" Izaya groaned. "Do you guys not realize we are getting nowhere? _Nowhere?_"

Lilly bit the end of her thumb, becoming anxious. The sun was beginning to go down and soon it would be nighttime. They didn't have much time left before Mikado and Masaomi would part ways. She wasn't going to let this day go to waste. She had to do something!

"All right! I've got one last plan! If this doesn't work…then who knows if they'll ever get together!" Lilly announced. "Let's hurry!"

"Okay!" Erika cheered. This time, Anri held out her wrist for someone to take, which Lilly did the honor of doing. Erika had to yank Izaya by his jacket hood to get him to move.

* * *

><p>Mikado and Masaomi were walking through the park as the sun began to set. It was actually quite empty, with only a few people roaming around here and there. Once Mikado saw a couple sitting on a bench kissing, he lowered his head in embarrassment.<p>

He suddenly wished he and Masaomi were like that…

But Mikado never wanted to tell Masaomi how he felt. He felt as if Masaomi would make fun of him for liking a guy, or wouldn't think very highly of him anymore and choose not to be his friend. It pained Mikado to think that Masaomi would think of him that way, but Masaomi loved girls. There was no way that he would love him.

"Hey, Mikado?" Masaomi was suddenly only inches away from Mikado's face.

"W-whoa!" Mikado stepped back, almost tripping and falling backward.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda spacey today…" Masaomi waved his hand, though he already had Mikado's attention.

"S-sorry…" Mikado shook his head. "I've just been thinking about some things…"

"Like what?" Masaomi asked. "You know you can talk to me. I'm, like, you're best friend! Right?"

"Y-yeah, of course! But…" Mikado wasn't too sure what to say. Should he just tell him the truth?

In a few seconds, he wouldn't have to worry about that.

"W-whoa! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"You said you wanted to help, right, Orihara-san? Here…you…go!"

Mikado spun around, this time he was _sure _he recognized the voice. Someone said Orihara-san; it was Izaya! When Mikado had finished turning, he wasn't excepting to see Izaya flying in the air right at him!

…

…Right at him!

"Ah! Run!" Mikado turned back toward Masaomi, but the second he did, Izaya collided with him from behind, producing a domino effect of Mikado slamming into Masaomi. But when he did that…

…Mikado and Masaomi's lips collided.

All three of the males fell into a heap on top of one another, with Mikado still lip locking with Masaomi. Their eyes were glued to one another, but Mikado couldn't move with the dazed Izaya on his back. After a few moments too long for Mikado to handle, his embarrassment overwhelmed him, causing him to somehow find the strength to fling Izaya off of him as if he were a lightweight.

"O-oh m-my…" Mikado's face was beat red. He couldn't look Masaomi in the eye and didn't have enough time to catch his expression as he quickly stood up and ran off.

"W-what…just happened…?" Masaomi raised up off the ground, looking around at the bizarre position Izaya was in. He looked like a crumpled mess; it was difficult to describe.

Then Masaomi touched his lips, where his had just met Mikado's only moments before.

"M-Mikado…"

…

"Oh my gosh! Did they just kiss? I couldn't see!" Lilly flailed her arms, not too sure what just happened. She flung Izaya as far as she could in order to produce the domino effect she wanted, but the angle she was at didn't provide her a clear enough view of Mikado and Masaomi.

"Damn! I couldn't see anything either!" Erika stomped her foot. "Shit!"

"Um, is that someone's phone?" Anri asked.

"Oh, I think that's Walker calling me…" Erika suddenly gasped. "Oh my! I forgot about Walker! Sorry, guys, I gotta go!" Erika waved one hand toward the girls while digging in her handbag for her cell phone. "You guys go to Raika, right? I'll meet you after school one day! We have to do this again sometime!"

"Sure! 'Bye, Erika!" Lilly waved back. She turned back to Izaya, who wasn't moving.

"Um, what should we do now?" Anri questioned.

Lilly stared at Izaya for a minute to see if he would move. He didn't.

"We run."

Lilly grabbed Anri's wrist for the umpteenth time that day and hauled ass away from Masaomi and Izaya.

…

"Wait, huh? Izaya?" Masaomi quickly spun to face the seemingly unconscious Izaya, who he just now seriously realized was Izaya, considering he had no idea where he came from. The blond glanced around the park before quickly running off himself, leaving the information broker facedown on the sidewalk alone.

* * *

><p>"Mikado! Open the door! I wanna talk to you!" Masaomi yelled, pounding fiercely on Mikado's apartment door.<p>

"What do you want?" Mikado said shakily from inside the apartment.

"…I just wanna talk to you about something. Please, open the door."

"…" The door suddenly creaked open slowly and Masaomi pushed his way in.

"Mikado…"

"Masaomi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…kiss you…" Mikado said embarrassed. He couldn't have direct eye contact with Masaomi.

"Mikado, it's okay! It was just an accident!" Masaomi giggled. "It's…it's fine…"

Mikado couldn't take it anymore. Now that he had kissed Masaomi, all he wanted was to do it again.

So he did.

Mikado suddenly grabbed Masaomi's face and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Well, seemingly harsh because Mikado had never really kissed anyone on his own before so he was rather forceful with it at first, but then he fell casually into the kiss, hoping Masaomi wouldn't yank away.

But he didn't.

Before Mikado could progress any further, he chose to break away himself and stared at Masaomi. He had a blank expression. Not a shocked one, just…blank.

Then Masaomi asked something that nearly made Mikado's heart quit beating:

"W-why did you stop?"

Mikado's jaw dropped. Did Masaomi just say…?

"U-um, w-what are you…?"

"You kissed me. Why did you stop that?"

"U-um, M-Masaomi, I-I—"

"Mikado, do you like me?" Masaomi drew his face closer to Mikado.

If Masaomi was asking, why not tell him the truth? "Masaomi, I-I…I love you!"

"Love, huh? That's more than 'like', isn't it? Is that how you feel about me?"

Mikado lowered his head. He had now confessed his true feelings for Masaomi. Did Masaomi feel the same way? I mean, why would he ask Mikado to stop kissing him?

"M-Masaomi, w-what about you? H-how do you feel about me?"

"How do I feel about you?" Masaomi repeated. "Well, I have always loved you, too. I just never thought you would have felt the same way…"

"What? I felt that way, too! B-but, I thought you loved women! I was always afraid to tell you how I feel because I thought you…wouldn't want to be friends with me if…"

"…I'm sorry, Mikado. I acted like I liked women because I thought _you _wouldn't want to be friends with me if I liked dudes."

Mikado and Masaomi stared at each other for a moment. Then they chuckled.

"Wow, can you believe that?" Masaomi said.

"No, not really," Mikado rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, now that we got _that _out of the way…" Masaomi was so close to Mikado, their noses were touching. "This day has been pretty random, but why don't we ignore all of that and go back to the kissing?" he smiled.

"S-sure…" Mikado blushed as he and Masaomi locked lips again. Then before they could go any further, Mikado backed away again. "W-wait! Didn't someone run into us earlier that made us accidentally kiss in the first place?"

"Oh yeah…" Masaomi scratched his chin. "I wonder what he's doing…"

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Back at the park…<p>

Shizuo Heiwajima stared at the unconscious body of Izaya in front of him. He blinked once. Twice. Three times…

Then he kicked him.

Izaya didn't move.

"Oh, this shall be fun…" Shizuo smirked as he grabbed Izaya and threw him over his shoulder, walking out of the park.


End file.
